Banjo of the Opera
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: A young orphan named Kazooie has joined the opera team with the Nintendos and finds herself as the diva of the opera house. Then she falls in love with the Banjo of the Opera. But her friends plan to get Banjo to stop "hypnotizing" Kazooie, which backfires when the Nintendos' regular, Max, reveals to be an evil god.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, guys. This is another new story I'm making called the Banjo of the Opera. It's a crossover of Banjo-Kazooie and one of my favorite musicals (Next to the Nightmare Before Christmas) the Phantom of the Opera.**

**Banjo: With Kazooie and I as the main couple of the story, Christina Dae and the Phantom of the Opera, Eric.**

**Kazooie: And Alyssa Maria Smith as the mean former diva, Carlota.**

**Me: Yes. And the Nintendos as the whole cast of the opera house of Nintendo City. Here's chapter one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Shammy, Jigglypuff, Jasonpuff, David, Ashley, Yoshi, Amy and Lila were getting ready for an opera play when Amy heard a noise coming from outside.  
"Everyone! We have a new member who will be joining us!" Amy said, cheering.  
"Really, Amy dear?" Yoshi said to her friend.  
"Her name is Kazooie! She's a human girl who has the most amazing voice!" Amy said. The Nintendos were thrilled to meet this girl.

Outside the opera house, a carriage came and inside was a girl with red hair, green eyes and a red and yellow dress.  
"Come on, Kazooie. Get going. This is your new life," a man said and took the girl's hand. Kazooie had a suitcase in her other hand. So she went inside and saw the Nintendos dancing and singing, practicing their lines.  
"Um...hello," Kazooie said. David came and smiled at her.  
"You must be Kazooie, our new member," David said.  
"Yes. I was told I would live with you guys," Kazooie said.  
"Yeah we know. I'm so sorry about your father. We all are," David said, with a sympathetic look on his face.  
"That's fine. But I'm still not over it," Kazooie said.  
"My name's David. I'll introduce the others," David said. "This is my girlfriend, Hannah, but everyone but me call her Shammy. That's Jigglypuff and her boyfriend, Jasonpuff. That's Ashley and her boyfriend, Bobby Jean. That's Pink Yoshi and her boyfriend, Green Yoshi. And that's Amy and her mother and our leader, Madam Lila."  
"Great to see you, young lady. I'll help you if you ever need help," Madam Lila said. Kazooie was nervous meeting new people but said hello. Everyone greeted the new girl. Then two girls and two boys came out from backstage.  
"That's Alyssa Smith and her brothers, Markus and Grant, and sister, Missy," Pink Yoshi said.  
"Those two are really rude and bossy," Amy said. Kazooie ignored the four teens. Then a girl with blue eyes and an orange dress came in.  
"My name's Victini. And this is my friend, Blake," the girl said.  
"A pleasure to meet you, Kazooie," Blake said in a gravely deep voice. So a girl who looked like Jigglypuff came took Kazooie to her room.  
"Don't take her in the forbidden room!" Lila replied.  
"What's so forbidden about that room?" Kazooie asked.  
"It belonged to him. He no longer sleeps there," Amy said, hiding behind her mother.  
"'Him'? Who are you talking about?" Kazooie asked. But no one answered her. So Pink Yoshi and Ashley took Kazooie to her room. As the girls walked, a figure with blue eyes and brown hair came and saw the red haired girl.

Kazooie unpacked her things and took out a picture of a man with brown eyes and blonde hair. Kazooie started to cry, thinking of her father.  
"Are you okay, Kazooie?" Blake asked.  
"Yes. I just miss my father," Kazooie said.  
"I know how you feel," Blake said in a low voice. "My father died a couple years ago."  
"Do you know about the forbidden room?" Kazooie asked. Blake told his new friend about the Phantom of the Opera, Banjo. They call him the Banjo of the Opera. Those who hear his voice will be hypnotized by his singing voice.  
"You must not see Banjo. You will be under his hypnosis," Blake said. Victini came in and told her friends to get to bed for tomorrow's rehearsals. As Kazooie was on her bed, she wondered of there was really a Banjo of the Opera.

* * *

**Me: Hm...a little short but this is just the beginning. Sometimes the beginning of a story is rather short.**

**Banjo: We'll right more in no time.**

**Kazooie: Until then, we'll write some more on other stories Emilie is working on.**

**Me: Right. And I'm excited to do them. Don't forget to review as long as they are good ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kazooie was still sleeping in her bed until Amy woke her up by shaking her arm a little.  
"Kazooie," Amy said. "Kazooie, wake up." Kazooie woke up but barely was fully awake.  
"Amy, it's early," Kazooie moaned.  
"We have to rehearse every morning," Amy said. So Kazooie woke up and got up.  
"Alright. I'm awake...barely," Kazooie said.  
"I'll bring you a healthy breakfast and my mother will give you a costume for the play we are doing," Amy said. Kazooie nodded and got out of bed to get to the dressing room. Before she got there, she heard footsteps coming from behind. She stopped walking and turned around.  
"Amy?" Kazooie called. No one was there in front of her...Kazooie looked around, still nothing.  
"Kazooie?" a voice called. Kazooie turned around quickly.  
"Oh!" she shrieked. There was a woman who looked like Jigglypuff, only she was taller. She wore a lovely dress in neon pink and blue which was for the opera play.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," the woman said.  
"No that's okay, ma'am," Kazooie said. "It's just that I heard something behind me."  
"Hm. Must be him again," the woman said with a sigh. Kazooie stared at the woman.  
"What?" Kazooie asked.  
"The Banjo of the Opera. He sometimes comes around here," the woman said.  
"Oh no...Blake got you to believe it?" Kazooie asked with a look.  
"Blake told me that you never believed in Banjo," the woman said.  
"Well..." Kazooie didn't know what else to say.  
"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Evelyn. I'm Jigglypuff and Wigglytuff's mother," the woman said with a smile. Kazooie looked at her and smiled back. Then Evelyn took Kazooie to the dressing room to dress up in a lovely white dress. Madame Lila came in the room to help Kazooie in her costume. Kazooie was in front of the mirror looking at herself in the dress.  
"Very pretty," Lila whispered. Kazooie narrowed her eyes at Lila with a neutral look.  
"Thank you. Though I'm a bit nervous about rehearsals," Kazooie said. Lila smiled at her and brushed Kazooie's red hair.  
"You'll do just fine, dear. This is just your first day. Alyssa was the diva of the shows she's ever done here. Yet, her voice was a bit loud and high pitch like," she said with a chuckle. "The dancers were covering their ears."  
"If I hear her high voice, I'll be covering mine," Kazooie laughed. Lila chuckled again.

Later at the stage, Alyssa and her sister were singing loudly for rehearsals. Mary Lee Clark was the maestro of music and notes. She shut her eyes and gritted her teeth tightly from hearing Alyssa's eerie wordless voice. Then the dancers came out and made their moves on the floor and stood to dance around. Kazooie did everything that the dancers do, and tried not to mess up. Now Alyssa and the dancers started to dance and sing.  
**"With feasting and dancing and song,  
Tonight is celebration,  
We greet the victorious throng,  
Returned to bring salvation!"  
Kazooie didn't sing along with them, she doesn't know the words of the strange song.  
"The trumpets of Carthage resound,  
Hear Romans now and tremble!  
Hark to our step on the ground,  
Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!"  
**Kazooie suddenly tripped and fell on Alyssa! The eighteen year old girl cried out as Kazooie fell on her, by accident. Mary Lee stopped the rehearsal as she sees the two girls on the floor. The Nintendo dancers gasped.  
"Get this girl off of me!" Alyssa yelled. Victini and Wigglytuff helped Kazooie up and Cleo and Jigglypuff helped Alyssa stand up. She growled and brushed down the wedding dress costume.  
"I'm so sorry!" Kazooie cried with a worried look. Alyssa glared at her.  
"You little rat! You ruined the rehearsal!"  
"I tripped, Alyssa! It was an accident!" Kazooie cried. "Please forgive me!"  
"Forgive you? Ha ha ha!" Alyssa laughed sarcastically. "Silly girl...How can you be a dancer in the Opera House? Can you sing? I don't think so." She continued to laugh. Meo, Cleo's twin sister, shook her head at her boyfriend, Luke's, childhood friend. Kazooie frowned and walked to the back where Jasonpuff and Jigglypuff are in their spots for rehearsing.  
"I believe we shall get to the song, 'Think of Me' now," Mary Lee says, changing the subject. Alyssa used a bottle of liquid in her mouth to make her voice sound better.  
"Maestro, I'm ready," Alyssa said, coming up front. Mary Lee tapped her desk and the music started. Alyssa began to sing.**  
"Think of me,  
Think of me fondly,  
When we've said good bye.  
Remember me, once in a while,  
Please promise me you'll try.  
When you find,  
That once again you long,  
To take your heart back and be free..."  
**The scenery suddenly came loose and dropped. Kazooie saw it and screamed at Alyssa to get out of the way. Alyssa stops her singing and looked back at Kazooie, then was crushed under the huge and heavy thing.  
"Get it off me! Get it off!" Alyssa yelled, slapping her hands against the wooden floor. Everyone stuttered and helped Alyssa, but Kazooie looked up and saw a figure in the shadows with blue eyes, watching Kazooie. She gasped as she sees the figure up there, and then he was gone.  
"Okay, there we go. There we go," Jigglypuff said, lifting up the scenery. Kazooie looked at the Nintendos with a look.  
"Kendra! For Nintendo's sake! What's going on up there?" Blake yelled. A girl who looked like Blake came out.  
"Don't look at me, brother! I wasn't up here at my post!" she said, pulling the ropes and scenery back up. Lila watched her until a flash of white caught her eye, and she turned to see a note, with red ink and a skull seal, flutter and land on the floor behind her. She picked it up, looked up and saw a figure giving her a nod and disappeared.  
"There's no one up here but me, damn it!" Kendra yelled at Blake from above. "And if there is, it's probably a ghost."  
"There's no such thing as ghosts!" Jasonpuff said, giving Kendra a look. "Maybe it was...Banjo."  
"Oh please..." Jigglypuff said sarcastically and walked by. "The Banjo of the Opera doesn't come out from his 'Doomsday Blood' place."  
"Jigglypuff's right. Things just happen..." Wigglytuff said, trying to calm Alyssa, but she was madder than ever.  
"For the past three years, these things DO happen! And do you stop them from happening? NO!" she yelled and pointed at Kazooie. "Thanks to that rat who just warned me that thing will fall on me, but she is too new at this Opera House!" Everyone was silent, Kazooie put her hand on her elbow with a frown. Alyssa whirled around and screamed at her maids, causing them to scurry after her. Cleo, Meo and their boyfriends, Jake and Luke, ran to catch up with Alyssa. After they were gone, everyone watched, speechless.  
"Is she coming back?" Jasonpuff asked Jigglypuff. She just shrugged. Lila came up with a letter in her hand. Kazooie looked up at Lila.  
"I have a message, Kazooie. It's from the Phantom." Everyone gasped quietly. Kazooie narrowed her eyes at them as she slowly took the letter from Lila. She reads it...  
"He welcomes you to his Opera House," Lila said.  
"HIS Opera House?" Kazooie asked with surprise, so what Blake and Evelyn was telling her was true.  
"And he wants you to do your best here and hopefully you'll feel a more at home here," Lila said.  
"I hate to interrupt, but we have rehearsing going on," Victini said. Kazooie nodded in good point and gave the letter back to Lila.  
"But Alyssa is gone, who will sing that song?" Pink Yoshi asked. A girl wearing red with roses on both sides of her head named Rosa came out and looked at Kazooie.  
"How about Kazooie? I bet she can sing for us," she said softly. Kazooie had her eyes wide and turned to Rosa and Jackson, her brother.  
"Oh? But she's new," Blake said.  
"She can at least try," Rosa pleaded. Amy's cat, Kaela, meowed with agreement.  
"What's that, Kaela? You agree with Rosa?" Kaela responded with a lot of purring. Amy smiled at Kazooie.  
"Kazooie, give it a try!"  
"Oh, I don't think I can..." Kazooie said. But everyone insisted that she can. So Kazooie walked up the stage and took a deep breath to relax...Mary Lee started the music and Kazooie began to sing...beautifully.  
**"Think of me,  
Think of me fondly,  
When we've said goodbye.  
Remember me, once in a while,  
Please promise me you'll try!"  
**Then Kazooie looked at Lila while she was singing and Amy gestured her to continue. Then Kazooie went forward smiling, more confident then before as the Nintendos on the stage listened to her, some pleased and some surprised by Kazooie.  
**"When you find,  
That once again you long,  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment,  
Spare a thought for me."**

**"The laws of fate,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons,  
So do we.  
But please promise me,  
That sometimes.  
You will think  
Of me!"  
**As Kazooie finished the last note in the song, the audience let out a roar of applause and praise that nearly made the curtains on the stage blew backwards. Among this clamor, Bobby Jean was with Green Yoshi. They were yelling out their approval as well.  
"Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" Bobby Jean yelled out jumping off his seat.  
"Way to go, Kazooie," Shammy said.  
"Bravo," Mary Lee said, smiling up at Kazooie. She smiled back at her. Alyssa and Luke has seen the whole show. Alyssa nearly fainted and Jake caught her in time.

Later, the whole backstage was loud with activity and conversation. Kazooie smiled at everyone and waved at them.  
"Great work out there, new diva," Jigglypuff said.  
"You have a beautiful voice," Victini said.  
"You did great! You're better than Alyssa now!" Kendra said.  
"Thank you so much!" Kazooie said as she walked away into her room. Jasonpuff and Amy followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kazooie was in her room and sat on her bed and stared at the picture of her father. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. Suddenly, a voice sang out of nowhere.  
"Bravo! Bravo!" Kazooie shot her eyes open and looked around. No one here but Kazooie.  
"Hello? Is someone there?" Kazooie asked in a frightened way.  
"Bravissima!" the voice sang again, it was a beautiful masculine voice. Kazooie never heard someone sing like that before.  
"Kazooie? Kazooie?" Jasonpuff's voice called.  
"Kazooie..." the male voice sang again before fading away, leaving Kazooie with fear and wonder. Then Jasonpuff and Amy came in the room.  
"There you are! Why are you hiding?" Amy asked with a smile. Jasonpuff sat next to Kazooie on the bed.  
"Really, you were perfect out there, Kazooie," he said. "I wish I can sing so beautifully like you.  
"I wish my father was here. Do you know what he told me before he died?" Kazooie asked.  
"What is it?" Amy asked. Kaela jumped onto Kazooie's lap.  
"He told me I would live here...as he laid on the bed, dying...he told me I would be protected by an angel...an angel of music. I can sense him that he was here," Kazooie explained. Jasonpuff and Amy stared at Kazooie like disbelieving. "Do you really believe that?" Jasonpuff asked.  
"Have you seen the angel of music before?" Amy asked. Kazooie was silent the whole time. Jasonpuff and Amy thought that Kazooie was more like a child to believe such stories...  
"Father once spoke of this angel..." Kazooie finally said. "I used to dream he'd appear...now when I sing I can sense him, and I know he's near." She stood up slowly. "Anyway, he calls me softly...somewhere inside hiding. Somehow I know he's always there with me...he's the unseen genius."  
"Kazooie, you must have been dreaming again," Amy said as she grabbed Kazooie's arm. "Stories like that can't come true."  
"Come on; let's get you out of that dress," Jasonpuff said as he dragged Kazooie out of the room. Amy and Kaela followed them.  
'Angel of music! Guide and guardian!' Kazooie called with her mind. She was curious to know if the angel of music could hear her thoughts. 'Hide no longer! Grant to me to your glory, secret and strange angel..." Kazooie's thoughts had stopped when a strange feeling came to her. It frightened her without a reason.  
"Ugh...Jasonpuff..." Kazooie said as she held her chest. Jasonpuff stopped walking. The he felt Kazooie's hands, they were cold as ice.  
"Your hands are cold, why?" Jasonpuff asked, feeling worried. Kazooie's face turned as white as a ghost. "Your face, Kazooie...it's white..." Jasonpuff said, touching Kazooie's face. Amy looked at Kazooie with a worried look.  
"He's with me even now..." Kazooie finally said with fear in her eyes. "I'm scared, Jasonpuff."  
"Don't be scared. We're here," Jasonpuff said, hugging Kazooie. And Amy did the same.

Not much later...  
"No!" Lila told the male admirers of Kazooie as she followed the red haired girl into her dressing room.  
"No!" Lila yelled at the admirers again and shut the door in their crest fallen faces. Kazooie laughed a little and Lila smiled at Kazooie.  
"You did very well, my dear," she said. Then she picked up a rose with a black bow on it from a nearby table. "He is pleased with you," she said, giving Kazooie the rose and smiling at her. Kazooie stared at the rose and slightly pulled the black ribbon. "The Phantom gave me this? How come-? Oh..." Kazooie just realized that Lila wasn't in the dressing room anymore.  
Max hurried past the crowd towards Kazooie's dressing room.  
"Ah! Max!" a voice called. Max turned around and saw Jigglypuff and Victini. "I think we've made quite a discovery with Miss Kazooie!" Victini said with a wink.  
"Want us to introduce her to you?" Jigglypuff asked.  
"That's very kind of you, but I wanted to meet her alone," Max replied. Then he took a banquet and went off to the door. Jigglypuff and Victini watched her with funny looks.  
"Did he just steal the flowers?" Victini asked, pointing.  
"Yeah," Jigglypuff replied.  
Max made sure he closed the door softly before he approached Kazooie. She was sitting at her make-up desk, the rose still in her hand and she stared at it and had a smile on her face.  
"Lost your mind in wonder by that little rose?" Max suddenly asked. Kazooie turned her head to see Max smiling at her. "Huh?" she asked.  
"You were staring at it for a long time," Max said, walking up towards Kazooie. "I'm Max." He lifted Kazooie's hand and kissed it. "Max Jones." Kazooie made a small giggle and pulled her hand away.  
"Nice to meet you, sir," Kazooie said. Max gave her the banquet he stole and she smiled in thanks.  
"You sing like an angel, Kazooie. I love that," Max whispered in a sexy way.  
"Heh...Thank you, Max," Kazooie said in a nervous tone.  
"Surely your father will be very proud of you."  
"Of course he will proud of me. Plus he sent me an angel to protect me," Kazooie complained. Max made a frown. "I can sense him..."  
"Oh, no doubt about it, Kazooie," Max replied, his tone was that of one suspecting a child's game. "Just story telling. Now why don't you and I go out and eat for a celebration, hm?" he asked with a smile.  
"Oh I would love to but-"  
"Great! Well, I won't keep you up too late." Max started to leave. Kazooie didn't want to leave.  
"Max no!"  
"You have to change you clothes," Max said, laughing. "You have two minutes, okay?" He left the door.  
"No, Max, wait!" Kazooie tried to say that she didn't want to go, the angel will be strict if she goes.  
"Oh..." Kazooie sighed sadly. "I guess I have to change out of this dress. Angel of Music, please don't be mad."

After Max and the admirers left, a hand put a key in Kazooie's door and turned it several times, locking it silently. Then the hand took the key back and standing nearby was Lila. She watched the brown figure, who made a look in his blue eyes.  
"You won't hurt her, will you?" Lila asked in worry. The figure shook his head.  
"No. Soon enough the girl will be mine..." he said darkly. "As long as that boy won't be in our way." Lila stared at the figure, then he walked away.  
"Banjo..."


End file.
